De apuestas y disfraces
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Vaya mierda de disfraz. Había intentado por sexta vez deshacerse del disfraz que le habían impuesto los gemelos, pero se habían asegurado tanto que no incumpliera con el trato, que allí lo tenían, con un disfraz de Mujer Maravilla ajustándole el trasero y con una peluca escociéndole la nuca. Suspiró. Ahora Hermione tendría como pareja a la Mujer Maravilla con piernas velludas.


_Los personajes aquí citados no son de mi propiedad intelectual sino que pertenecen al ingenio de Jk. Rowling. Mía es la historia aquí recreada_

 _He de confesar que el 90% de esta historia fue creada el día de Halloween pasado (es por ello la trama), sin embargo tras una agitada muggle y unas cuantas actividades académicas no retrasables, he tenido que esperar hasta mis vacaciones para concluirla._

 _Espero la disfruten tanto como yo._

 _Pd: Fred sigue vivo para mí. Fin_

* * *

 **De apuestas y disfraces.**

\- Hagamos esto más interesante - George lanzaba la quaffle al aire distraídamente, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Apostemos - secundó Fred al lado de su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieren galeones? - Resopló Ron en son de burla, sabía que a los gemelos les iba muy bien en Sortilegios Weasley.

\- No los tuyos, pequeño Ronnie, sabemos que te hacen falta - le respondió Fred haciendo que Ron enrojeciera.

\- Por si no lo saben ya no gano como principiante, ahora me pagan más de lo que...-

\- Ya, ya, silencio Ron - lo calló George - No queremos galeones.

\- ¿Y entonces? - Harry sabía que los gemelos eran de temer cada vez que querían apostar, el único objetivo por el cual lo hacían era dejar en ridículo a sus contrincantes.

\- Disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween de Ginny - sentenció George, mientras movía las cejas de arriba a abajo.

\- Esto suena interesante, Georgie.

\- Lo sé, Freddy. ¿Soy genial no?

\- Lo eres hermano. Pero yo soy el guapo, no lo olvides.

\- Ya, ya, ya. Suéltenlo.- El menor de los pelirrojos se había aburrido ya del intercambio cariñoso de los gemelos.

\- Hey, un momento. Yo aún no he dicho que apostaría- Harry intercambió una mirada de advertencia con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Te echas para atrás, Potty? - y allí estaba el clásico reto otra vez, Fred lo había llamado así para provocarlo y hacer que pisara el palito, pero él no caería esta vez, no. Él había aprendido a ser prudente, y-

\- ¡Claro que no! Jamás nos hemos negado - Oh no. Que alguien se trague a Ron, por favor. ¿Dónde estaban las mantícoras cuando se les necesitaba?. Intentó carraspear para evitar que siguiera hablando.- Ustedes pongan la apuesta, ya veremos quién paga- Asombroso. Admiraba la valentía (¿o estupidez?) de su pelirrojo amigo.

\- Ron, yo creo que...- Harry intentó razonar.

\- La cuestión es esta: Nosotros ganamos, elegimos sus disfraces. Ustedes ganan, eligen los nuestros. Los primeros que lleguen a 150 puntos ganan, arcos libres, solo cazadores.

\- Hecho - sentenció Ron sin más-

-Ron, pero qué diablos! ¿Qué no deberíamos discutirlo? Estoy seguro que esto debe tener un truco...-

\- Harry, Harry...- Ron lo tomó por los hombros- ¿A quién nombraron como buscador más joven de todos los tiempos en Hogwarts?

\- Ron, no atraparemos ninguna Snitch hoy.

\- ¿Y a quién coronaron como su rey en quinto año?- Ron hinchó su pecho pavoneándose.

\- ¡Jugaremos con arcos libres Ron! Ni siquiera vas a tapar...-Harry suspiró cansado, veía con temor las sonrisas cómplices de los gemelos bailándoles en el rostro. Esto pintaba mal.

\- Vamos compañero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos? ¿Que te vistan de McGonagall y a mí de Dumbledore?- Ron rió animadamente haciendo que él soltara una media sonrisa.

\- Está bien, está bien-

* * *

Mierda.

Usualmente no soltaba improperios, pero vaya mierda de disfraz. Había intentado por sexta vez deshacerse del disfraz que le habían impuesto los gemelos, pero se habían asegurado tanto que no incumpliera con el trato, que allí lo tenían, con un disfraz de Mujer Maravilla ajustándole el trasero y con una peluca escociéndole la nuca. No podía creerlo. Si hasta tenía la vincha dorada esa sobre la cabeza y unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas. ¿Cómo se habían enterado los gemelos de la existencia de los cómics? Él tenía la culpa. O bueno, Hermione. Ella se los había regalado en su cumpleaños e ingenuamente se los había prestado a Fred y George.

Oh no, Hermione.

Había olvidado enviarle una lechuza diciéndole que iría como Mujer Maravilla.

Demonios. Con lo mucho que le había costado convencerla de ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Ginny. Y no es que él haya querido ir, pero es que era eso o dejar que Hermione salga con Liam Jules, el tipo que trabajaba con ella en la Oficina de Regulación Mágica. Harry se había aprovechado porque sabía que Hermione nunca le negaría nada, pero se lamentaba profundamente haberle dicho a bocajarro de la fiesta de Ginny. ¿Por qué carajos no le había dicho que quería salir a solas con ella? Le estaba costando sobremanera decirle lo que sentía, sobretodo porque lo había descubierto apenas Hermione empezó a centrar su atención en ese tipo. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Bien hecho, Potter. Solo esperaba no haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Suspiró.

Ahora Hermione tendría como pareja a la Mujer Maravilla con piernas velludas.

Maldijo al pelirrojo.

Que Ron haya tenido la peor parte, por favor.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente Ron había tenido la peor parte. Si estaba pensando en vengarse por haberlo metido en esa absurda apuesta, decidió que con ese traje tenía ya suficiente humillación. Enfundado en un traje de hule negro y una mascarilla negra cubriéndole la mitad superior del rostro con dos orejitas sobresaliendo, Ronald Bilius Weasley era Catwoman con cola y todo. Los gemelos se habían encargado de hechizarle una cola que se meneaba cada vez que alguien lo miraba. O sea todo el tiempo. Las botas que llevaba tenían un taco altísimo que obligaban a su amigo a adoptar una posición extraña para no caer y perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Imposible, con ese traje ya no tenía dignidad que salvaguardar. Intentó no soltar una carcajada. Merlín, él también estaba en la misma situación, debería solidarizarse.

\- Luna va a terminarme. - Dijo Ron compungido, estaba tratando de liberar un poco de tensión entre sus piernas mientras estiraba sus ajustados pantalones de hule disimuladamente.

\- Yo perderé mi imagen viril frente a Hermione -

\- No es que seas un macho alfa, compañero pero...- Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y Ron decidió mirar hacia otro lado- Olvídalo.

\- Bueno, tal vez Luna no te reconozca y puedas aún salvar tu relación -

\- Ya claro, como si los gemelos no fueran a decirle cómo voy vestido- Harry se encogió de hombros. - Sabes Harry, tal vez si te hubieras rasurado las piernas...-

\- Oh cállate antes de que te hechice, Ron.- el pelirrojo ahogó una carcajada.

\- Hey, mira quién viene allí.- Ron le hizo un gesto con el mentón hacia la entrada. Cuando volteó se quedó sin habla. Hermione estaba enfundada en un muy bien ajustado traje blanco, le cubría la mitad superior del torso y dejaba al descubierto su vientre _(¿era la primera vez que veía el vientre de Hermione? ¡Qué rayos había estado esperando para..._ ). El pantalón le hacía justicia al delinear sus caderas ( _Bien podría perderse en esas curvas y en el vaivén que podrían...Demonios Potter, ¡¿desde cuándo piensas así?!)_ Ese pantalón estaba destinado a matarlo, ¡cómo ajustaba sus piernas! ... Merlín, llevaba en la mano derecha un arma ¿eso era una especie de bazuka? Tragó saliva. Se veía increíblemente sexy. No importaba si sus botas blancas no llevaran taco alguno, Hermione lucía intimidante, femenina, invulnerable. Oh no. Iba a excitarse y estaba en este traje de porquería que traía calzones con estrellitas. _No, no, no. Mira hacia otro lado Potter. Piensa en otra cosa. Rápido. Rápido. Hermione quitándose... no, no, no. ¡Serás idiota! ... Pollitos. Sí, pollitos. Amarillos, suaves y adorables pollitos._

\- ¿Harry? ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces vestido así?! -

* * *

No podía creerlo. Harry iba vestido de Mujer Maravilla. No sabía si echarse a reír o pedirle explicaciones antes de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que tenía a Harry Potter frente a ella, con las mejillas arreboladas, mirando a todos lados menos a ella, tratando de cubrirse con la capa sabe Merlín qué, porque ella podía ver todo desde su posición. Oh. Ok. Esos pantaloncillos cortos con estrellas le estaban ajustando mucho o es que... Empezó a sentir que el rostro le ardía. Muy bien Hermione mejor concéntrate en otras cosas.

\- Perdí una apuesta, Hermione- Dijo Harry medio susurrando, aún seguía sin mirarla directamente.

\- ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? Tú te ves hermosa- la miró de soslayo- pero yo no creo que sea muy atractivo a la vista- lucía avergonzado, y su pecho se le encogió.

\- Oh, Harry. No es un traje muy convencional para un chico, pero yo creo que...-

\- Hermione...- le advirtió.

\- Bien, vámonos al balcón- Lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo lejos del recinto.

* * *

\- Los gemelos eligieron los trajes -

\- Lo supuse...-

\- Yo no quería apostar, lo juro Hermione, pero el bocazas de Ron metió las cuatro y...-

\- Sí eso también lo supuse...- Hermione lo miraba un momento como si quisiera echarse a reir y otros con compasión. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías vestido así?

\- Me enteré hace apenas un par de horas- suspiró - estaba tan concentrado en hallar un hechizo para quitarme esto que lo olvidé por completo, lo siento- la miró por fin a los ojos y vio la culpabilidad reflejada en sus orbes verdes.

\- No pasa nada, Harry. Tal vez hubiera podido ayudarte- Le sonrió - Pero creo que el traje te queda muy bien- rio con gracia sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

\- Oh, no... Hermione-

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - se cubrió la boca con ambas manos - Merlín, ¿cómo han hecho para hacerte entrar en ese traje?- otra vez la risa amenazando con apoderarse de ella.

\- Herm...- Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Oh Harry- Su amiga se limpiaba las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos, sin parar de reír- Es que creo que en verdad verte así me ha hecho el día.

A pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía, ver a Hermione reír con la situación y no avergonzada por ser su pareja esa noche lo hacía sentirse aliviado de alguna forma. Así que le sonrió también, resignado con su situación.

\- ¿Sabes, Harry? Te hace falta el lazo. Creo que la mujer maravilla se sentiría ofendida si no llevas el lazo. - Hermione se hizo la seria - Por lo demás, yo creo que estás muy parecido.- otra carcajada. - El cabello - Se acercó a peinarle - la vincha - se la ajustó más a la cabeza. La sentía bastante cerca de sí. Vio como Hermione lo contemplaba hacia abajo y volver rápidamente la vista hacia arriba- Ehmm... creo que el traje es bastante completo.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Carraspeó Harry acercándose un poco más a ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco instintivamente - A mí me parece que me está muy ajustado - dijo con inocencia fingida. Si Hermione iba a reírse de él, al menos iba a hacerla pagar de alguna forma.

\- Yo creo que...- Hermione tragó saliva. - Así, estás muy bien. - ¿Hermione había mirado sus labios? Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Será posible?

\- Usted luce espectacular, Princesa Amidala- se felicitó internamente por haberla hecho sonrojar. Se atrevió a mirar sus labios entreabiertos también. Se moría por descansar los suyos allí. - Jamás la había visto lucir tan intimidante como hoy.

\- Debe ser porque voy armada- Hermione sonrió nerviosa alzando la bazuka que había traído y evitando mirarlo esta vez. Retrocedió un poco más hasta alcanzar la pared sin querer, poniéndose alerta inmediatamente. Harry la estaba acorralando y eso era algo completamente nuevo para ambos. Si bien era cierto que llevaba semanas comportándose extraño con ella, y Luna le decía constantemente que Harry la observaba siempre que ella no lo estaba mirando; seguía sintiéndose desconfiada. Ella lo había analizado (¡cómo no!) y había advertido que Harry había empezado con ese comportamiento desde que Liam Jules había empezado a regalarle flores en la oficina y a mostrarse atento con ella. Tenía miedo de que Harry estuviera confundiendo los celos de amigo, que seguramente sentía (y claro que lo entendía), con algo más. ¿Qué si permitía volver a ilusionarse con Harry otra vez? Ya le había costado bastante conformarse con ser su amiga para además arriesgar eso.

\- No creo que sea el arma, princesa- Harry estaba muy cerca ahora y era bastante consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo y hacia dónde dirigía sus atenciones. No podía permitir que esto fuera más lejos. Tenía que hacer gala de su autocontrol.

\- Pues entonces debe ser mi título de nobleza. Suelen creer que las princesas no deberían participar en batalla, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerle frente al enemigo que se atreva a desafiar a mi pueblo - Dijo con más firmeza de la que creía, y se felicitó a sí misma por haberle seguido el juego a Harry. No iba a ponerla nerviosa.

\- Puedo dar fe de ello - Le respondió en un susurro. Harry la miraba a los ojos con calidez, había avanzado más y ahora se permitía elevar una mano y acomodar un mechón de cabello, que se le había escapado de su peinado, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.- Así como puedo suponer que su pueblo la ama y sus súbditos la adoran, princesa Amidala. - su mano bajó hasta su mentón, podía sentir su piel vibrar al contacto. Merlín, no debería permitir eso- Además de idolatrar su belleza y valentía.- un roce a su mejilla- Debe estar rodeada de pretendientes queriendo desposarla y ocuparse de su trono, pero usted es indomable. Usted no cederá ante alguien que busque dominarla. - Harry se pegó a ella sin más, atrapándola por fin entre su cuerpo y la pared fría. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y eso pareció animar a Harry a ir por más, cuando su cerebro pudo conectar cuál sería su próximo paso ya era demasiado tarde. Harry había sido más rápido. Sus labios febriles se habían posado sobre los suyos sin previo aviso, su mano antes posada sobre su mejilla se había trasladado a su nuca impidiéndole romper el contacto. Harry movió sus labios sobre los suyos despacio, hasta atrapar su labio inferior. Y eso la perdió por completo. Haciendo caso omiso de su razón, decidió entregarse a las sensaciones que amenazaban con devorar la poca cordura que le ayudaba a resistirse. Y le correspondió. Lo besó también, moviéndose lentamente. Estaba besando a Harry. Subió sus manos hasta colocarlas a cada lado de sus mejillas recién afeitadas y el contacto provocó que Harry se pegara más a ella. Oh por Merlín. Podía sentirlo en su vientre. Y Harry profundizó el beso. No supo en qué momento se volvió un baile entre sus lenguas, una lucha de mandos. Gimió cuando Harry se movió contra ella sugestivamente.

\- Hermione - Harry le susurró entre besos -

\- Harry...no deber- Harry no dejaba que pronunciara más allá de dos monosílabos - deberíamos...-

\- ¿No? - Otro beso más profundo. Aprisionó más sus caderas contra la pared.

\- Harry - jadeó fuerte. Iba a morir de deseo si volvía a hacer eso- Pueden vernos-

\- Vámonos de aquí - le propuso al oído.

\- Hmmm - bajó sus manos hasta el torso de Harry y cuando capturó con sus manos el corpiño de Mujer Maravilla, sonrió entre sus labios. Harry también lo hizo, y esa fue la oportunidad que Hermione aprovechó para interrumpir el beso. Harry intentó volver a capturar sus labios pero ella fue más rápida esta vez para evadirlos. - Espera, Harry-

\- Hermione- No podía evitar sentirse como un niño al que le negaban el postre.

\- No, Harry. Por favor - lo miró suplicante. Sabía que de intentarlo otra vez, Harry podría subyugarla con sus labios y no sabía si podía contenerse. - Necesitamos hablar - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y eso pareció por fin ponerlo en alerta. Eso había sonado a advertencia.

\- Está bien - Tragó saliva. _¿Iba a decirle que los amigos no deberían besarse?_

\- Harry - Hermione miraba hacia abajo, y aún así podía notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. - Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas- _¿Qué? ¿Eso quería decir que había malinterpretado sus gemidos?_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione?- dijo con fingida calma, aunque a juzgar por el tono de su voz había sonado más bien desesperado. Ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez.

\- Que yo no creo que estés actuando por las razones correctas - lo miró apenada.

\- No entiendo -

\- Harry- Hermione tomó aire - Los celos entre amigos son usuales. - Hermione le hablaba como si fuese un niño explicándole la lección- Es decir... puede que te hayas sentido ehm... celoso de Liam estos últimos días.

-¿Celoso?-

\- Sí, Harry. Celoso. Y por eso crees que tal vez sientes algo por mí - Hermione movía sus manos nerviosamente - Pero yo creo que no es así, nosotros hemos sido amigos toda la vida y... tal vez solo estás confundido, crees que voy a desplazar nuestra amistad...

\- No estoy confundido, Hermione.- se estaba exasperando.

\- Harry...-

\- No Hermione.- le cortó- Es cierto que hace poco he empezado a sentir esto, pero no puedes disfrazar lo que siento por ti con nuestra amistad solo porque apenas lo he descubierto. Sí, bien.- se revolvió la peluca que llevaba mientras se alejaba de ella- He tenido que ver a ese tipo detrás de ti para ponerme en alerta. Sí, he estado celoso. Pero no son celos de amigos. No trates de disfrazar esto. Yo te quiero conmigo, y no solo como mi mejor amiga. Quiero besarte y no dejar que alguien más lo haga.

\- Harry – la castaña lo miró sorprendida.

\- Yo te deseo Hermione- lanzó un suspiro frustrado- Quiero tocarte ahora mismo, y no dejarte ir.- la miraba con pasión y Hermione sentía que podía desarmarla.

\- Harry, qué dices...-

\- Pero si esto es porque quieres desanimarme de tentar algo contigo, deberías ser más sincera, ¿no crees? - Harry esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica. _¿Qué pasaba si Hermione en realidad intentaba decirle que no quería nada con él porque le gustaba Jules? No tenía idea de qué podría hacer si eso sucedía._

\- ¿Qué? - Hermione lo miró contrariada.

\- Que si ese tipo te gusta, puedes decírmelo y yo lo entenderé. Me haré a un lado. Si tú no quieres esto conmigo, yo comprenderé que he llegado tarde. Olvidaremos esto y sé que él...-

\- Harry, cálmate - se acercó a él sin poder creer todo lo que decía, ¿en qué momento había pasado de una declaración de esa magnitud a recrear toda una relación entre Liam y ella?

\- ¡No, Hermione! - se alejó unos pasos de ella – ¿Sabes? olvida lo que te he dicho, no creo ser capaz de hacerme a un lado - dijo con un hilo de voz - No voy a entenderlo y no voy a poder verte al lado de él - la miró fijamente- Me has correspondido el beso y eso debe poder significar algo- se acercó a ella nuevamente y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, tomándola por sorpresa. – Tú sientes algo por mí, de lo contrario no-

\- ¿Por qué siempre tan lento, Potter? – Hermione le sonrió acercando su rostro al de él y rozando sus labios – No estoy interesada en Liam Jules, Harry- lo miró directamente a los ojos – Y no quiero que pienses que te he dicho todo esto por él.- Harry sintió una corriente de alivio recorrerle el pecho- Te lo he dicho por nuestra amistad- la castaña cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación- Y tienes que reconocer que es inevitable pensar en qué sucedería si…-

\- …no funcionase? – Harry la miró con ternura. Hermione siempre evaluaba todas las posibilidades antes de arriesgarse. Por eso seguían vivos ahora. – No lo sé, pero no quiero preguntarme el resto de mi vida qué hubiese sucedido de haberlo intentado. Quiero estar contigo Hermione, pase lo que pase, vas a tenerme cerca de ti como siempre ha sido desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts – le sonrió para darle confianza – Así tenga que clavarle mi varita en la nariz a un troll otra vez.

\- Oh, Harry – vio los ojos de Hermione brillar antes de que se lanzase a besarlo con fuerza. Él estaba volando. Y por primera vez no era su escoba la que le causaba ese vértigo en el estómago. Pero sin duda esta sensación era mil veces mejor. Él estaba enamorado y su mejor amiga le correspondía, no podría afectarlo nada porque en ese instante era completamente feliz.

-¡HEY POTTER, LINDAS PIERNAS! – oyó una de las voces de los gemelos, silbidos y carcajadas generales. Bueno, no iba a dejar que el traje de mujer maravilla empañase su felicidad. Hermione se separó de él sonriendo, al parecer había un pequeño grupo que sí los había estado observando, felizmente iban disfrazados así que no podía identificarlos, de lo contrario se hubiese sentido más avergonzado.

\- Odio este traje-

\- Había olvidado que estaba besando a la Mujer Maravilla-

\- Muy lista, Hermione.-

\- Siempre.- le contestó sonriente. Ahí estaba el tonito de sabelotodo.

\- Intentaré quitármelo como sea –

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le sonrió de manera pícara, jamás había visto a Hermione coquetear así y le encantaba que fuese con él.

\- Lamentamos aguarles la noche, chicos, pero verán ese traje no saldrá de su sitio hasta dentro de 24 horas – Fred que venía vestido de Thor, se apareció en medio de ellos moviendo su martillo despreocupadamente – Oh, no te preocupes Hermione, no te pierdes de mucho en realidad.- Fred le guiñó el ojo provocando que Hermione enrojeciera profusamente

\- ¡Harry! Vaya ironía que vestido de chica hayas conseguido por fin conquistar a Hermione – George acababa de alcanzarlos. Soltó una risa cantarina mientras veía como era el turno de Harry de ruborizarse.

\- Les pagaré si quitan el hechizo – suplicó el ojiverde como último recurso, provocando miradas cómplices entre los gemelos.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que no nos interesan los galeones Harry – Dijo Fred.

\- Pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – George que venía vestido de Ironman se levantó su máscara.

\- Oh, no. Harry ya ha tenido suficiente de ambos, ¡así que fuera de mi vista antes de que los acuse con Molly! – Hermione los fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar a Harry de la mano y llevarlo en dirección contraria. Podía escuchar las carcajadas de los gemelos a sus espaldas.

\- Pero Hermione, ¡ellos saben cómo quitarme esto! –

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso Harry, ya te lo he dicho – Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa sugestiva antes de pensar en Grimmauld Place para aparecerlos a ambos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

No me odien por dejarlo allí jajaja

Me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones, me da una perspectiva diferente acerca de lo que escribo, así que si pueden dejarme un review con sugerencias, opiniones, ideas, bienvenidas sean!

Agnes Moonhallow.


End file.
